


Neighbors

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: A very loose Friends/RWBY mashupBlake and Weiss are roommates...who get new Neighbors...gayness and hilarity ensue.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> I know...I did it again...I have a problem...I'm chosing to ignore it 😂
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic!

Blake hummed contently to herself as she leaned back slightly in her computer chair. Knees pulled up towards her chest, heels digging into the edge of the black leather seat. She held onto her mug with both hands, resting the bottom of the cup on top of her knees. She let her eyelids flutter shut, a small smile on her lips as she breathed in the spicy yet relaxing scent of her Chai tea. 

Her cat ears flicked towards her bedroom door when she heard the familiar click-clack of high heels against hardwood followed by the tell tale gurgling sound of the coffee machine coming to life. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, her smile growing. Her lips quickly morphed into a smirk when she heard the irritated groan of her roommate. She shook her head and let out a light chuckle. Weiss claims to be a morning person, but Blake has nearly a year's worth of first hand experience proving that the exact opposite is true.

Blake gracefully maneuvered off her chair, shaking out her legs once she was standing. Holding her mug in her right hand she ran her left through her hair, shaking it out. She arched her back and sighed happily as the satisfying popping sound of her spine adjusting hit her ears. Her fingers trailed through the ends of her hair as she looked down at what she was wearing. Black cotton sleep shorts that arguably left little to the imagination and an oversized, off the shoulder dark purple long-sleeve shirt. She scrunched up her nose before shrugging her shoulders and heading towards her bedroom door.

_ 'Fuck it, Weiss has seen me in less anyway.' _

Blake slowly made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen, the sound of her feet padding against the hardwood quiet even to her sensitive ears. Using both hands she carefully brought her tea up to her mouth and took a small sip, relishing in the warmth and flavor.

Which she quickly ended up spitting out and spraying across the kitchen floor as she rounded the corner, coughing and choking, fighting back a laugh at the scene in front of her.

Weiss was sitting at the kitchen island, head resting on top of crossed arms on the tabletop. Her hair had been thrown up into a loose bun, flyaways and loose hairs falling around her face. At the sound of her friend and roommate laughing and sputtering, Weiss lifted one hand, finger pointed the ceiling while keeping her head resting on her forearms,

"Not one fucking word Belladonna"

Blake snorted as she walked over to the kitchen counter to grab some paper towel, using the back of her hand to wipe away the tea that was running down her chin. Her cat ears flicked back and to the left when she heard Weiss shift on the barstool.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" 

Blake used the paper towel to wipe up the tea on her hands and dry her chin before folding it in half and turning to go and clean up the floor. She passed in front of Weiss, who was now sitting upright, and shot her a lighthearted smirk before crouching down and cleaning up the tea.

"What makes you think I've actually gone to sleep yet?"

Blake shifted back and peered over the edge of the island just in time to meet Weiss's glare. She pushed herself back up walking towards the coffee machine, dropping the dirty paper towel in the garbage on her way.

"I seriously do not understand how you manage to function on such little sleep. It doesn't make sense"

Blake chuckled softly as she opened the cupboard, grabbed a travel mug and quickly filled it with coffee. 

"I told you, no matter how much I hate it," Blake tilted her head to the side, emphasizing her words "some of the stereotypes are true" she wiggled her cat ears for emphasis. 

Blake gave Weiss a warm smile as she placed the coffee in front of her,

"Besides, I think the better question is, what are you doing up at 4am? Is everything okay?"

Weiss could hear the concern in her friend's voice, and she didn't miss how Blake's cat ears twitched and rotated back how they always do when she's worried. Weiss sighed before taking a small sip of her coffee,

"I'm not sure, Winter called me and said I was needed at the Head Office for a meeting that is apparently taking place at 9am this morning." Weiss groaned before sliding off the bar stool "the car taking me to the airport should be here in a half hour." Weiss started walking out of the kitchen and Blake followed her down the hallway to Weiss's room.

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"No"

Blake chuckled as Weiss stopped and groaned, throwing her arms up in the air. Blake placed both her hands on Weiss shoulders and gently started steering her towards her room,

"Come on Princess, I'll help you get a bag together."

  
  
  


~~~

Blake had helped Weiss get her bag packed, fix her hair and makeup, and managed to get her out the door by the time her car arrived. A small miracle in Blake's opinion.

Blake slowly padded back into her own room after seeing Weiss off, she looked over to her alarm clock and yawned as she read the blue lights glaring back at her 

_ '4:36am' _

Blake sighed and quickly whipped off her long sleeve shirt and replaced it with her black yukata, the one with pale purple belladonna flowers stitched across it. A gift from Weiss for her last birthday. The material was so soft it felt like she was wearing a cloud. It was Blake's favorite to sleep in, especially on days when she had a particularly long night or days when she was able to sleep in. Tonight checked both of those boxes.

She slipped under her covers, rolling over to lay on her side. Her eyes fluttering shut and her cat ears drooping to the sides slightly as she breathed in the relaxing scent of her lavender laundry soap. She smiled contently as sleep quickly claimed her.

~~~

**BANG**

**THUD**

"Ruby!"

"Sorry!"

**BANG**

Blake flipped over onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow, her cat ears instinctively pinning back against her scalp to try and block out the unwanted noise.

_ 'You have got to be kidding me' _

**CRASH**

**THUD**

"Ruby come on! Slow down!"

"It's not my fault this stuff is so heavy!...or that you're so slow!"

**BANG**

Blake groaned and flipped back onto her side, pushing herself up slightly and twisting to get a look at her alarm clock

_ '7:13am' _

Blake unceremoniously flopped back down onto her bed, and irritated whine leaving her throat as she made contact with her pillow.

_ 'Who the fuck makes this much noise this early in the morning!?' _

**BANG**

"Ruby! For fuck sake,slow down! It won't matter how quickly we move in if you break all of our stuff in the process!"

_ 'Well I guess the apartment across the hall finally got rented out' _

**BANG**

_ 'Nope, we are not starting out with them thinking it's okay to this loud this early on a Saturday' _

**THUD**

_ 'Nope.' _

Blake quickly rolled off her bed, gracefully landing on her feet and pushing herself up and started heading towards her door, all in one fluid motion. 

She opened her bedroom door and headed through the living room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her cat ears flicking back and forth taking in the sound of boots running the tiled floor in the hallway. A soft groan passed through her lips as she reopened her eyes and blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight filled living room.

A few steps later and she reached the front door. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched before grabbing the doorknob and twisting, opening the door.

She took a half step into the hallway, her eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly at the sight in front of her.

_ 'Holy fuck' _

Blonde hair and Lilac eyes.

The most gorgeous woman Blake had ever seen.

Blake's cat ears flicked and twitched forward in interest at the soft and raspy whispered voice of the blonde in front of her,

"Fuck me"

Seconds before her ears twisted and pinned back against her scalp at the sound of shattering glass.

Blake blushed and bit her bottom lip, fighting back the smirk threatening to break through. The blonde was wearing cutoff overalls, one strap undone, with a yellow Flaming Hearts t-shirt underneath. Her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders in soft waves. Strong and toned thighs and arms on clear display. She was standing in front of a broken cardboard box with the words 'Kitchen' and 'Fragile' written in sloppy black marker across the side. Blake's eyes flicked from the cardboard box back up to the blondes face. She bit her bottom lip harder, struggling to hold back a smirk as she watched the other girl blatantly rake her eyes up and down her body, her mouth hanging open slightly. Blake rested her right hand on her hip, cocking it out to the side and raised an eyebrow finally allowing the smirk to form on her lips.

Then lilac met gold.

The blush forming on the other girls cheeks caused Blake's smirk to soften slightly. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard the elevator door ding and open. A small girl with dark brown hair, the tips dyed crimson stepped out and took out the scene in the hallway. Blake watched as the smaller girl looked at her, then at the cardboard box, then to the blonde, then back to her and then back to the blonde. The brunette rolled her eyes and muttered while walked down the hall towards them.

Blake's cat ears twitched as the soft mutterings of the brunette hit her ears,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

The smaller girl walked straight past the blonde and right up to Blake giving her a warm and genuine smile as she offered out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Ruby!" 

Ruby smirked before motion behind her towards the blonde with her thumb,

"And the useless lesbian behind me is my sister Yang."

"RUBY!"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So I've been suffering from some pretty severe depression the last couple months...and as a result have had a hard time with keeping myself motivated to keep writing.  
> So I posted a poll on my IG @island0fmisfittoys to see which fic everyones wanted me to work on next...and this one won! And the entire voting aspect actually gave me the motivation to write it 😊  
> I have another poll for which fic I should work on next live in my story now...so if you could...maybe go check it out? 😊   
> (The most recent Encrypted Hearts post over there also features some fanart 😊)

The door to their apartment hadn't fully clicked shut and Yang already had Ruby in a headlock, the younger girl pulling at the inside of Yangs elbow trying to get free.

"Why would you say that!? You made me look like a complete gay disaster"

Ruby twisted, landing a well placed elbow to Yang's ribs, causing the older girl to grunt and loosen her hold around Ruby's neck just enough to allow the smaller girl to wiggle out of her sister's grasp. She shot across the room towards her bedroom door, spinning around to face Yang at the last second, shiteating grin on her face,

"For the record...you made yourself look like a gay disaster all on your own"

"RUBY!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Blake shook her head, as she walked back towards her bedroom. A slight smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as her left cat ear flicked back towards the front door where should could just make out an exasperated hiss from Yang,

"RUBY!"

She could still hear the sisters across the hall but they were being significantly quieter which Blake appreciated. Ruby had apologized sincerely and...excitedly when she had asked for them to be a little quitter. While Yang...well Yang had apparently lost the ability to speak, if her impression of a fish out of water was anything to go by.

Blake chuckled at the memory as she made her way into her bedroom and into her bed. A warm blush spreading across her cheeks.

_ 'Nope, nope. It is far too soon and early in the morning for those thoughts' _

Blake blinked and shook her head, attempting to dislodge the images of strong arms and toned thighs, as she slipped back into her bed. 

She curled up on her side, arms wrapping around one of her many...many pillows. She nuzzled against the soft cotton pillowcase and sighed as she breathed in the scent of lavender. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep to the images of blush covered cheeks and lilac eyes.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Yang pushed herself up off the floor with a groan, wiping sweaty palms against the jean fabric covering her upper thighs. A satisfied smile forming on her lips, before quickly morphing into a look of self doubt,

_ 'Should I be concerned that the first thing I put together was the foosball table?.. ' _

Yang tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders before turning around and groaned at the piles of boxes and unbuilt furniture around her. She sighed and then started over towards the kitchen island where Ruby had left the two boxes containing the bar stools.

Yang had just started tearing open the cardboard when she heard the soft click of a door opening. She glanced over her left shoulder just in time to see Ruby stick her head out of her bedroom door.

"Is it safe for me to come out?"

Yang chuckled and rolled her eyes,

"Of course it is ya dork."

Ruby beamed at her sister before racing out of her bedroom into the living room, using her momentum and the combination of fluffy socks on a hardwood floor to slide the last couple feet. Coming to a stop centimeters before crashing into the wraparound kitchen counter.

Yang just rolled her eyes and chuckled as she stood up. She arched back, pressing her hands into the small of her back before leaning forward and rounded her shoulders, crossing her arms outstretched infront of her, groaning into the stretch that pulled between her shoulder blades. Then straightening up and tilting her head to the right and then the left, sighing as the loud cracking pop of vertebrae adjusting filled the room.

Ruby scrunched up her face at the sound before muttering,

"Gross"

Yang rolled her eyes, chuckling softly before turning her attention back to the bar stool boxes. Bending at the waist, she started pulling the rest of the cardboard away and when she spoke, her voice was light,

"Whatcha need Rubes?"

When she didn't get a response right away she glanced back over her left shoulder. Yang felt a wave of concern and protectiveness surge through her body when she saw Ruby looking so small, so uncertain. She was wearing an oversized greyscale 'Hound' sweatshirt, the sleeves falling well past her hands and a pair of well loved black jeans. Ruby twisted the fabric of her sleeves between her hands as she anxiously chewed on her bottom lip. Yang stood up and turned around to give her sister her full attention, 

"Rubes?"

Ruby sighed, as she motioned around the small apartment. Boxes littering the entire floor,

"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving for this conference today? I mean...Yang..there's just so much here to do!" Ruby paused and her shoulders dropped "I feel bad leaving you to put everything together."

Yang smiled softly and then shook her head before pulling Ruby into a tight hug. Yang's arms went around the smaller girls shoulders, her right hand cupping the back of her sisters head as Ruby's arms wrapped around Yang's waist.

"We talked about this Rubes, I am more than okay with you going to this conference. It's for school, you need to go. And you haven't seen Penny in months! You guys will have a blast! Besides.." Yang took a step backwards moving her hands to clasp Ruby's shoulders "need I remind you of the bunkbed hammock fiasco of 2010? It's probably safer for everyone if I put all the furniture together."

Ruby's arms dropped to her sides as she flung her head backwards, a dramatic groan passing her lips. Yang laughed before ruffling Ruby's hair and moving her attention back to the bar stools, ignoring Ruby's whine

"YAAAAANG"

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"BYE YANG!"

**BANG**

Blake shot up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest, her cat ears standing straight up before swiveling to the sides and back towards the front door. Once she realized that the noise was just that of one of new neighbors and not someone trying to break into the apartment she flopped back onto her bed, bouncing slightly. She let out a low groaning whine as her head sunk into her pillows.

She sucked in a breath before sighing and rolling onto her side, pushing herself up to get a better look at her alarm clock. 

_ '11:24am' _

She let herself flop back down onto the bed, before letting out a resigned sigh and rolling over onto her other side and slowly got out of bed.

_ 'At least it's a more reasonable time this time.' _

Blake reached up above her head and groaned into the stretch. She left her bedroom, padding down the hallway while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her stomach growling slightly.

_ 'Perfect day for a tea and an omelette' _

It was going to be a pretty relaxing day for Blake, she had one article to do one last edit on, that had to be submitted before 3:00pm but other than that she planned to spend the day reading. Maybe get a head start and work on a few other pieces she had lined up. But both of those weren't due for another week or so she took a second to promise herself to actually take some time for herself and relax.

_ 'You're no good to anyone if you burn yourself out...again' _

She sucked in and bit the inside of her cheek while reaching out and flipping the kettle on. While the water heated Blake busied herself with prepping everything she needed for an omelette. Onion, mushrooms, green peppers and tomatoes. Blake smiled to herself as she chopped the vegetables. She didn't usually eat breakfast, typically being unable to stomach anything more than a cup of tea before 1:00pm. But every so often, on "lazy" days, she liked to treat herself. She wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to eat all of it, but it would be a nice treat.

Once she finished her breakfast she grabbed another cup of tea and headed back to her bedroom. She placed her mug on her desk before shimmying out of her sleep shorts and switching them for a pair of warm and oversized salt and pepper sweatpants, her favorite pair...the fabric was starting to wear in certain areas but she couldn't bring herself to replace them. She carefully took off and hung up her yukata and replaced it with a black bando style bra and a white tank top with a William Shakespeare quote printed on the front

_ 'I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed.' _

Blake snorted and shook her head as she slipped the soft fabric over her head. The shirt had been an early Christmas present from Ilia, the only other person in Blake's life who could match and put up with both her wit and sarcastic humor. Ilia had visited for two weeks about a month ago before having to fly back to Menagerie. Neither girl knew when they'd be able to see each other again so they had decided to have Christmas in August. Which had annoyed Weiss to no end, which for Blake, was a bonus.

Blake smiled softly to herself at the memory as she booted up her laptop. She sat cross legged in her chair, brought her mug up to her nose and let her eyes flutter shut. She took a deep breath through her nose and let herself relax into the scent of her Chai tea.

_ 'Today is going to be a good day.' _

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Yang groaned as she flung her head back in a dramatic show of defeat. Both arms falling limp at her sides, her drawing tablet securely clutched in her left hand. She had spent the vast majority of her day putting together most of their furniture. Bar stools, coffee table, couch, bookcase, and half of the entertainment system shelving. Around 5:00pm she decided to call it a day, order some pizza and try and get some of her actual work done. Around 6:30pm she realized that she hadn't put her bed together yet and by 6:35pm had resigned herself to sleeping on the couch tonight.

So now, a little after 9:00pm she found herself sitting cross legged on their couch, her back supported against the armrest. She looked back down at what she had drawn and sighed before running her free hand down her face, groaning once again.

She had been trying to work on some art concepts for a local tattoo shop but no matter how hard she tried...she kept drawing the same things.

Milky white legs

Golden eyes

_ 'Fuck. This is what happens when I go all day without a coffee.' _

Yang rolled her eyes at herself,

_ 'Sure, this had absolutely nothing to do with the absolute smoke show of a neighbor you just so happened to completely embarrass yourself in front of.' _

Yang frowned,

_ 'Just make a coffee and get back to work...actual work...not drawing your neighbor' _

Yang let out a whimpered groan of frustration as she pushed herself up off the couch, tossing her tablet onto the cushion. She stretched her arms above her head as she walked towards the kitchen, pausing with her hands in the air when she saw the broken cardboard box from earlier. The cardboard box containing all their glasses and mugs. Now just broken shards of glass and ceramic. Sitting on the floor. Mocking her.

Her head tilted backwards, a tearless cry of frustration sounding in her throat.

_ 'I just want a coffee!' _

Yang sighed. Defeated by flimsy cardboard and her inability to be anything more than a gay disaster, especially when in the presence of a pretty girl. Yang remembered passing a small coffee shop down the street, so she grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and headed towards the front door. Her hand was on the doorknob when she paused.

_ 'May as well toss those on my way' _

She turned around, grabbed the broken box and headed out.

_ '1) Recycling bin 2) Caffeine' _

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  


Blake was sitting on her balcony...well more specifically she was seated balancing on the wall of her balcony. Her back pressed against the brick wall, legs crossed at her ankles, stretched out infront of her. She had her tea in her right hand and a book in her left. The sun had set hours ago, but her ability to see in the dark without causing eye strain allowed her to sit in her favorite reading spot well into the night.

Her cat ears flicked up and then swiveled to the left, towards the sound of…

_ 'Is someone singing?' _

Her ears twitched and flicked around, trying to focus on the sound as a small smile formed on her lips

_ 'Not singing, humming' _

Blake sat up, straddling the wall, she quickly placed her mug and her book on the small table to her right before twisting to her left and looking down at the alley below her.

Blonde hair

Blake couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curling up into a smile...or the light dusting of a blush that started to creep across her cheeks.

Yang was gorgeous, there was absolutely no doubt about that...and if anyone were to argue that then Blake would probably ask them to make an appointment to see an optometrist, because...really?

And that's when it started, the slightly bubbling of self doubt, forming deep in her gut. Blake chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

_ 'You don't need to date her, or anyone. You are strong. You are independent….but you could always use another friend' _

Blake grinned. She had been through a lot, the last year or so and was just starting to come out the other side. She knew what she wanted, but the fear. The fear of repeating past mistakes was still there.

So friends.

She could do friends.

She swung her legs over the edge of the balcony and shouted

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out this late?"

Instantly the sound of rattling shards of glass and ceramic hitting pavement filled the air, shortly followed by a 

"HOLY SHIT!"

then a slightly more subdued question, paired with a pair of squinting lilac eyes,

"Blake?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Or if theres anything youd like to see in this fic or any of my other ones 😊  
> I live for the comments 😊
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Suggestions and prompts for this fic are more than welcome!
> 
> Feel free to check out my fanfic/fanart collab account on IG @island0fmisfittoys 😊
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
